


Kurotsuki Week Día 9

by igbs4d



Series: Kurotsuki Week (and a half) [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igbs4d/pseuds/igbs4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: College<br/>Desde que Kuroo ingresó a la universidad está preocupado sobre el futuro de su relación con Tsukishima.</p>
<p>Continuación del Día 5 pero del punto de vista de Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuki Week Día 9

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten :3  
> y disculpen si encuentran errores

Las tres primeras semanas allí habían sido tan, o incluso un poco más caóticas en comparación a cómo se las había imaginado en un principio. Habituarse a los horarios, las clases, los profesores y los compañeros. Todo era nuevo y se sentía increíblemente bien el cambiar de aires. Le sentaba de maravilla en realidad.

No llevaba ni siquiera un mes en el lugar pero ya tenía un lugar fijo en la cafetería y en la librería, y aún más importante que eso, un grupo de compañeros con los cuales juntarse y hablar entre clases. Su estadía en la Universidad de Teikyo se veía prometedora.

Sin embargo no todo era color de rosas, aunque eso quisiese pensar. Había algo, o más bien alguien, que de cuando en cuando invadía sus pensamientos, y que hacía imposible que conservara la tranquilidad. Usualmente eso ocurría cuando volvía al pequeño departamento que su padre había rentado para él, al saber que la universidad a la que había logrado ingresar, no quedaba para nada cerca de su hogar. En cierta forma estaba agradecido de haber logrado salir de allí, pues sentía que necesitaba más independencia ahora que había llegado a esa etapa de su vida. Pero en otras ocasiones, simplemente se sentía solo. Y ese sentimiento cada vez se le hacía más y más insoportable.

En el último mes sólo había conseguido ver a su novio una vez. Ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, y por alguna razón que ni él era capaz de comprender, Kei se había mostrado más frío que de costumbre. No entendía el por qué de su actitud pero en ese momento había decidido pasarlo por alto. Deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho.

Si bien en los últimos meses no había podido prestar la atención debida a su relación, no era porque no hubiese querido, sino porque en verdad se encontraba demasiado ocupado. La transición de un estudiante de secundaria a uno universitario era demasiada. Los exámenes, papeleos, entrevistas para las solicitudes de ayuda financiera, todo había sido sobremanera estresante para Tetsurou, y a pesar de que a veces solo quería dejar todo y tomar el primer tren con destino a Miyagi, no era algo de lo que se pudiera permitir el lujo de hacer.

Temía que Kei estuviese enfadado por eso. Por más de que aquel motivo se le hiciese estúpido e infantil, no entendía qué otra cosa podría estar molestándolo. Y aunque en un principio creyó que ese pequeño distanciamiento por asuntos académicos no significaría un obstáculo para su relación con el rubio, ya que lo creía lo suficientemente maduro como para entenderlo, quizás se había equivocado. Después de todo sólo tenía dieciséis años, estaba en segundo, y aunque él solo tenía un par de años más podía notar esa diferencia. Kei no tenía idea de todo lo que él estaba pasando. Y por más de que en varias ocasiones se planteó hablar de aquello con el menor, siempre terminaba por aplazarlo hasta que les era imposible siquiera sacar el tema a la conversación.

Kuroo soltó un sonoro y cansado suspiro. Tomó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y tecleó un rápido mensaje a su novio, preguntándole qué tal había ido su día, y cómo iban las prácticas de vóleibol. Recibió un seco “bien” como respuesta, y no supo qué más hacer.

Dejó su teléfono celular abandonado sobre un mueble junto a su cama, y se acercó hasta la montaña de papeles y cuadernos sobre su escritorio, encendió su portátil y se preparó mentalmente para realizar los trabajos que tenía pendientes.

Era bastante. Pero no tanto como se hubiese imaginado que sería. A decir verdad sentía que sus estudios eran incluso un poco menos pesados que sus últimos tres meses en la secundaria. No bromeaba. Su tercer año en Nekoma había sido un completo caos. Balancear sus estudios con el voleibol no había sido sencillo, y las cosas se volvieron más complicadas una vez que comenzó su relación con Tsukishima.

Pero de algún modo se había hecho de tiempo. No había sido fácil, y no se veían tantas veces como hubiesen querido. Sin embargo, de igual modo lo consiguieron.

Era por eso que se le hacía extraño que las cosas hubiesen empeorado de aquel modo tan drástico. Ahora Kuroo sólo tenía que ir a clases por las mañanas, estudiar en la medida necesaria, y luego tenía las tardes libres. No se había unido al equipo de vóleibol por el momento. Pero de igual modo las cosas con Tsukishima iban de mal en peor.

Habían superado la parte más complicada. Los exámenes finales de los de tercero, el ingreso a la universidad, las primeras semanas hasta que lograse armar una rutina apropiada. Pero Kei estaba sólo cada vez más distante.

Rozaban las ocho cuando terminó de repasar las lecciones del día y darle un vistazo a las del siguiente. Se levantó con pesar de su lugar de estudios, entiéndase por el pequeño escritorio frente a su cama, y se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa de noche junto a su catre, donde hacía un par de horas dejó su teléfono.

Encendió la pantalla para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de no haber obtenido ningún mensaje. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. No quería molestar a Kei más de lo que estaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si no hacía algo pronto lo perdería. Conocía suficientemente bien al rubio para saber que no era del tipo de personas que se pondría a adularlo por atención, ese papel siempre lo había tenido él, y aunque en cierto sentido lo veía injusto, no podía culpar a nadie, la personalidad de Kei no era así y punto.

Desbloqueó el teléfono y fue directamente a los registros de llamadas. Tuvo que buscar el contacto durante unos segundos antes de encontrarlo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que hacía casi tres semanas que no lo llamaba. Desde que habían comenzado las clases.

Sonaron cinco tonos, y Tetsurou estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada cuando atendieron.

-¿Hola?- la voz del rubio sonaba tranquila, y por la música que se oía de fondo al otro lado la línea, dedujo que Kei estaba haciendo sus deberes con los auriculares a un volumen superior a lo recomendado.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?- intentó sonar casual, pero la preocupación en su voz era evidente. Nunca le había costado disimular las cosas, pero cuando se trataba de un asunto referente a Tsukishima, era como un libro abierto.

-Bien.

Otra vez la misma respuesta. Frunció el ceño, quería enfadarse y decirle que no tenía motivos para comportarse de ese modo, que estaba actuando como un niño. Pero qué podía pedir, Kei seguía siendo un niño, y él también seguía sintiéndose como uno. ¿Qué podrían saber dos  niños de una relación seria a distancia?

Respiró profundo, e intentando mantener el buen humor siguió hablando.

-¿Tienes libre este fin de semana? Aún no has conocido el departamento. Podrías quedarte a dormir. Vienes el sábado luego de clases y te quedas hasta el domingo de tarde. Será divertido, sólo tú y yo.- ofreció entusiasta. Seguro debería sobre esforzarse en estos días y terminar por adelantado los trabajos que le darían para el fin de semana, pero no le importaba con tal de ver a su novio de nuevo.

La línea se quedó en absoluto silencio durante lo que Kuroo sintió que fue una eternidad, a penas si podía escuchar la respiración del menor al otro lado.

-¿L-lo dices en serio?- la voz de Kei sonaba extraña, como si verdaderamente le costase pronunciar aquellas palabras. Kuroo tuvo la sensación de que sin haberse dado cuenta, había dejado al rubio realmente solo. Se sentía culpable, pero no había podido evitarlo. Esos últimos meses habían sido algo completamente fuera de su alcance. Y Kei no había cedido ni un poco en ese tiempo. Temía cómo las cosas podrían desarrollarse en el futuro. Pero por ahora no se preocuparía, intentaría seguir con las cosas tal y como eran antes.

-Así es. Te pasaré a buscar de la estación, tú sólo toma el tren más rápido hasta Shinjuku y de allí tomaremos un bus, u otro tren. Cómo quieras.

-Me parece bien.- fue la única respuesta, pero por el tono en que lo dijo, supo que Kei estaba igual de emocionado que él.

-Genial.

-Tetsurou… te amo.- el mayor dio un respingo ante la repentina confesión. Kei no usaba su primer nombre de seguido, y mucho menos decía que lo amaba.

-Yo también cariño.- respondió con voz suave y el corazón acelerado. Estaba más que ansioso por que el sábado llegase.

Se despidieron, más Kuroo se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil por un par de minutos más. La incertidumbre lo invadió al no saber qué es lo que ocurriría de su relación en un futuro.

No se imaginaba una vida sin Kei. Pero tampoco sabía qué rumbo su relación tomaría en los próximos años, y temía profundamente que aquel sentimiento que los unía, terminase por desvanecerse.

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, en un ademán poco ingenioso de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Por el momento quería disfrutar de lo que tenía, obviando el “ _mientras durase”_ .

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
